percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rebellious Rise RP Page
This is an RP page for The Rebllious Rise collab :) Let's get ready to Rumble!!!!! for Joe Tanaka's and Duke Monroe's usual arm wresting matches.... Featuring.... The Rest of the Rebellion! :) The RP will be in the comments...:) (pandy: and obviously Duke will beat Joe in the end.... XD but then there will be a surprise) Starring mostly: Joe Tanaka, Duke Monroe, Yoru Sato, Gina Martinez, and Mackenzie Ravel!!!!!!!!!!!! Duke: Ready for another defeat? Joe: Not this time! It's gonna be totally different! Yoru: Awe Joe, you always say that but you always loose! Mackenzie: *walks in* Another frivolous test of strength with the use of your arms again?! I expect more sophistication from the both of you. Duke: Mackenzie, it's just another arm wrestle! And Joe and I made it like an annual thing! joe: (mumbles) even though I loose all the time Mackenzie: Cheer up Joe! Maybe you will win this time! (Duke slaps Joe on the back) Duke: Mackenzie, everybody knows I'll beat Joe again. Even Joe knows it! Come on Joe, let's do this! (Duke and Joe are now arm wrestling) Mackenzie: Might as well watch this. *grabs a chair and sits down with a bored expression* Mackenzie: Same old same old. Duke: Give up Joe! Everybody knows i'm gonna win! Joe: Not to day! (joe gives more strength to his right arm) Yoru: I bet Duke for 5 drachmas! Gina: You always bet on him... mackenzie: How many times have you done this? Duke: thousands of millenia. Mackenzie: I will not participate in this gambling business. Anyway I see that Duke's Technique is weak and beatable the only reason why he keeps on winning is because Joe's strength and stamina is not that high. Duke: Pfft. Whatever Mackenzie. (Duke slams his arm down and Joe looses) AWE YEAH BABY! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! (does his victory dance) Mackenzie: *walks over to Joe and whispers* Someone should place him back to his rightful place. He's getting too big-headed. (Joe tries not to laugh) Joe: But Mackenzie, nobody wouldn't dare to arm wrestle him.... except the fool which is me. Mackenzie: What about me? I don't care if I lose. Joe: Oi Duke! Ya gotta challenger over here! (Duke stops his victory dance) Duke: Who is it? (Joe points to mackenzie and Duke's mouth drops) Mackenzie: Your head is getting bigger by the second duke. Anyway....I do challenge you to an arm wrestling match. Duke: no it's not! Let's do this Mackenzie! Mackenzie: You gotta do your best dude....If you lose to me....a girl...well.....let's just say that....well...you get the idea...and If you think I'm gonna use the Curse of Ares against you.....remember....It was only once a month and it was yesterday. So I'm not gonna hold back too. Duke: Sure, sure. Let's do this! (Duke rolls up his sleeve and puts his right arm out on the table) Mackenzie: *takes of jacket and puts her right arm on the table* Duke: It's go time! (Duke wrestles with Mackenzie) Joe: i'm getting a beer for this match. 10 drachmas on Mackenzie! Gina: Make that 15 on Duke! Yoru: you always bet on Duke........... Mackenzie: *completely calm expression and isn't even breaking a sweat* I still don't get why you take enjoyment from this. It's just two people holding hands while applying pressure to the other's hand. Duke: It's the ultamite sport of strength. It keeps me strong and healthy. Joe: (whispers) yeah right. (yoru and Gina laugh) Mackenzie: Do you know what else keeps you strong and healthy? Exercise. *sarcastically said and slams Duke's arm down* (Joe slaps his hand down and shouts. Gina gapes her mouth open and so does Duke) Yoru: Well, that's a first. Gina: Duke! you LOST ALL MY MONEY! Duke: i-i lost to.... a girl? (Duke's mouth is still hanging open) Mackenzie: This seems like a good time to skat. *runs out of the room* Duke: Joe! Mackenzie! She-she just.......... ugh. Mackenzie: Avoid the awkward situations...avoid....avoid......*runs to her room*Oh fiddlesticks! My Jacket! *runs back* Mackenzie: *walks back in* Umm...ah...sorry..... Just sorry....... Umm.. Ah.....Sorry...I know your manliness shrunk..so uhh....sorry...peace! The end. XD Category:Mackenzie Ravel Category:Duke Monroe Category:Joe Tanaka Category:Yoru Sato Category:Roleplay Category:The Rebellious Rise Category:Gina Martinez